The End of the Earth
by redroses100
Summary: Joss doesn't know where or from whom she origionated. The only thing of her parents that she has is an odd crab shaped locket and a deep love of the sea. But finally tired of running from jaded shop keepers, she boards the vessel of Captain Elizabeth Turner on a journey to the end of the world. And maybe a journey to the heart of William Turner the 3rd as well.
1. Chapter 1

My lungs burn as I run, top speed through the market place. The loaf of bread in my pocket seems to weigh me down immensely as I go. How could I be so stupid? Everyone knows you can't steal from Mr. Florence! He doesn't go down without a fight even over a silly little loaf of bread. I sure picked a great stall to grab a snack from. But then again, I didn't know it was the F-man when I took his bread. My growling stomach just got the better of me and I didn't stop to think who I was stealing from.

"Come back here thief!" Thank the gods the pudgy man is slow. I may not be the best runner, but soon I'm lost in the crowd. I can still here Florence though, so I keep running right down to the docks. Maybe it's best I ditch this town. I see a ship boy holding a sign for Tortuga.

"Ship boy!" I call, running right up to him. I can see he's uncomfortable with my boldness, but I don't have time for awkwardness. "How soon is your ship sailing?" I demand.

"Soon as the tide goes out." he shrugs.

"Is your captain aboard?"

"Yes miss. The cabin neath the stairs there." He points and I immediately jump over the deck rail and race to the door. But I pause before knocking. I want to make a good impression. These days it's hard to convince captains to take aboard women. Stupid superstitions. But to my surprise, it's a feminine voice that calls for me to enter.

"Um…captain?" I call, opening the door just a crack.

"Come on in lass." A beautiful golden haired woman calls from her desk. She's observing maps and marking little dots on different places in the ocean. "You're a new face."

"Yes ma'am. I'm Joss." I say shyly.

"New name too. What are you doing in a ship yard little one? You must only be twelve."

"Actually I'm sixteen." I say defensively. "And I saw that you're bound for Tortuga. I'd like to offer my services aboard for the venture."

"I see. Where are your parents Joss?" she asks.

"Don't have any ma'am. Just escaped the last orphanage two months ago. I need a new start, somewhere far away from here." The loaf of bread weighs heavily in pocket as I say it. I wonder if Florence has given up his chase, or if he's stalking around the shipyard looking for me. The thought makes me all the more desperate to hear the Yes come out of her mouth. But she's taking her sweet time thinking about it.

"Are you in some sort of trouble Joss?"

"Why does that matter ma'am?"

"Well, I've had my fair share too. I'll take you to Tortuga. Will!" she shouts over her shoulder and a boy of probably 17 or 18 appears from another door. "Will, this is Joss. She'll be needing a room away from the men folk."

"Yes mum." He nods and goes to lead me out.

"I didn't get your name captain." I explain.

"Elizabeth Turner. But the boys call me Captain Turner." She says shortly and nods to Will. He nods to me, and this time I follow him.

"Will, why isn't your dad the captain? I mean, Captain Turner doesn't seem the kind to have a bastard child, so I can only assume you have a dad." I state as we walk away.

"My dad's sorta…got his own crew to look after."

"Both your parents are ship captains? How can you bear being on ships for so long?"

"It's not that hard for me. I like the sea."

"I do to, but I hate ships." I shrug. He gives me an odd look.

"Are you sure you're 16." This time I give him an odd look. "I was listening to your conversation with my mum. You do look so young. And you're behavior is hilariously uncharacteristic for a young woman." He explains.

"Well I am 16. The first home I lived in was one right by the sea. The woman who found me said I washed in with the tide one day. A brand new baby in a basket, with a fishing net for a blanket and a weird looking locket as a toy." I reach into my pockets and pull out the crab shaped trinket to show him. "They think it was my mothers. So I keep it with me for good luck. Anyway, I couldn't have been more than a month old, and that was sixteen years ago." He still looks a little doubtful, but he doesn't mention it again.

"Why didn't you stay with those people?"

"They said I was cursed. Every year on the anniversary of the day they found me, there was a huge storm that wrecked their house and left stinky fish all over the beach. So after my seventh birthday they sent me away, trying to make it sound like it was for the best. And the first orphanage I went to was dreadfully far away from the sea. I got out of there within a month. After that it was just trying to find a good place to sleep. Some orphanages were okay. But in the end, I left all of them for one reason or another. You're lucky you have a home. Even if it is a ship." Like the ship boy, Will also seems a bit uncomfortable by my bluntness.

"To be honest, I wish I could spend some time on land. But really mum only likes docking for a day at the most and then once every ten years, the three of us, me her and dad, will spend the entire day together on land. It's only been once so far, but that was the best day of my life. And I can hardly wait the two years until I see him again."

"That's an awfully long time to not see your dad." I point out.

"Sometimes I wish I could sail with him. But what would mum do all alone? And dad sails some troubling waters." He sighs deeply.

"Maybe once you get older your mum will be okay with you going with your dad."

"Maybe. This is your room. It's pretty small, but it's better than the male sailor deck. It smells frightfully bad down there." He shudders a little.

"Thanks Will. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya Joss." He waits until I get in my cabin to leave. I take in a deep breath of the ocean air mixed with wood and sigh. This feel so much better than any orphanage I was ever in. the sea has always been a safe place to me. Somewhere I can feel good and safe. It makes me wonder just who my parents were. Pirates or sailors or just sea people in general. Some mystical beings from far away that just couldn't take care of a child.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beats down mercilessly as I sit reclined on the stern of the ship. The men are working around me, but amazingly no one has asked me to move yet. And Captain Turner hasn't asked me to do anything either. In fact when I asked her for some chores, she simply smiled and told me I shouldn't worry about it. so now here I am, bored out of my mind and getting in everyone's way.

"How do you look so relaxed on a rocking boat. Half the other crew members are retching over the edge." Will observes as he walks past me.

"I told you the sea doesn't bother me." I shrug.

"Mom still hasn't given you a job yet?"

"Nope. But I'd take one if you're offering. It's actually incredibly boring."

"The only thing I can think of would be helping mom out with the charts." he shrugs. Mi instantly interested and sit up.

"Sounds cool. Where is she?"

"Captain's cabin." he says absently. I'm already speeding off. True enough, Elizabeth is in her cabin examining several various charts.

"Good morning Joss." she smiles kindly at me as I walk in.

"Mornin' captain. Heard you need help navigatin'." I suppose innocently.

"Let me guess, Will sent you." I nod. "Well since you're here...i am looking for something. Tortuga is just the first step, I need to go to the end of the world."

"Cool." I say, eyes shining.

"I've been there once before. But it was the captain Barbossa who took me. I'm afraid I cant quite figure it out." she explains and waves me over to her map table. I've never really used maps before, but they look pretty cool. She points to a random spot between land masses. "We're right here now. About a day away from Tortuga." she explain. I wonder in my head how she could possibly know that, but she is a ship captain after all. I'm sure she knows a lot about navigation and maintenance and fighting.

"So after Tortuga where do we go?" I ask. She points towards the white land at the bottom of the map.

"I remember it being really rather cold. Ice caps everywhere. Here and here," the top and bottom of the map. "Are the only frozen lands."

"So we go there." I shrug.

"Only problem is, where there? The Frozen South covers a great deal of land and we're searching for just one place." she points out. I look over the large expanse and suddenly my instincts kick on. I point simply.

"There." she looks slightly alarmed for a moment.

"Uh...I think we should consider it a little more..."

"No, I know. It's there. The gate to the end of the earth." she seems slightly concerned. I roll my eyes. "Look sometimes I get these weird instincts. They just come out of nowhere and tell me where to go, and they're always right. I like to think it's my parents watching over me from somewhere."

"That's very noble of you but..."

"Trust me Captain. It's at the very least a start. As good as any other point on this map." she does acknowledge this.

"Okay, it's a start." I grin and mark her map with a little pin. "Joss, you know that this ship...it's a pirate ship."

"I know."

"You're comfortable being on a pirate ship?"

"Why not? It's just like a normal ship only not as formal and actually cool."

"We could be attacked by Militia men at any time."

"I have the startling ability to hide in very small places."

"Do you know how to fight?" I shake my head. "Then I think Will should teach you." she decides. I smile slightly, but try to look dignified.

"Like...sword fighting?" I've always wanted to know how to sword fight.

"Yes. Start soon. It may come in handy in Tortuga." she nods. I happily skip off.

"Taking a liking to the little lass?" Elizabeth turns from the closed door to the hidden corner of her cabin.

"Hello Marik." She sighs.

"Aren't you excited to see me?" the boy who emerges from the shadow is much taller than Elizabeth, but also much younger. About the same age as Will.

"Not exactly. I though you were taking care of Tia Dalma's shop."

"Was. But then...something much more important came up."

"Like what?" Marik only smiles.

"So sword fighting is a delicate art. You have to feel your weapon like it's an extension of your arm." Will explains, handing me a rapier. I give him a smirk and he narrows his eyes slightly. "Will you take this seriously please?"

"I'm trying! Really, I am. It's just..."an extension of your arm"? It sounds so fake!" I giggle. He gives me a strict look.

"it may sound fake but sailors and militia men have trained this way for centuries. And you need to concentrate if you want to be able to stand your ground in Tortuga. It's not a pleasant place Joss."

"I know that! I've heard stories about Tortuga for as long as I can remember."

"Stories, that's all. The real place is much more dangerous." he walks behind me and adjusts my grip on the rapier. "Your right hand is dominant so attack with it. But remember it's not all about attacking. A good portion of a fight will be defending yourself." he explains. I give it a good swipe at the air.

"Don't hurt anyone now." a strange and heavy voice says to my left. We both look to see a tall dark and handsome guy. "You and sharp objects have never really mixed Joss."

"Who are you?" I ask instantly.

"Marik." he says simply with a sly smile.

"How did you get on this ship? We've been sailing for two days now." Will demands. He doesn't even acknowledge Will, his eyes are still on me.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. It's my job."

"Are you mental?" Will snaps.

"Come here Joss, you shouldn't be playing with knives." Marik again smirks, but I suspect he just wants to piss Will off more.

"You know what I have a better idea, let's go see the captain." he bites. The whole way to the cabin I look between the smirking yet ruggedly handsome boy to my right and a fuming mad Will to the left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom who is this guy?!" Will demands, shoving Marik a little on his shoulder. Elizabeth looks at the three of us, me standing to the side, but both boys keep sort of inching towards me, so I groan and go to stand by Elizabeth.

"Marik didn't I ask you to lay low?" Elizabeth remarks, sounding irritated.

"I tried, I really did."

"Mom!" Will shouts impatiently.

"Will, please. He's none of your concern. Go do your chores." her voice is too final for him to argue. He just glares at Marik then storms out.

"Sheesh. That kid needs a girlfriend." Marik says sarcastically.

"Elizabeth, I'm not gonna lie. I'm a little freaked out." I say quietly.

"Marik, come here." he obediently steps up to her chart table. "Tia Dalma's shop. Point to it." he does, his finger landing right on some swampy area that doesn't have a name. "Joss, where were you found?" I cautiously point to the little bay where I was found. I'm startled to find my finger close to Marik's.

"But, who is Tia Dalma?"

"Your mother." Marik says quietly. I look up so fast, I'm afraid I might be caught off balance.

"How could you possibly know that?" I demand, recoiling.

"I was the one she entrusted to run her shop. And protect the secret of her only child. So I sent you to the family in the bay, hoping you would be safe. But I think I always knew you were as shifty as the tides."

"This Tia Dalma, why didn't she keep me?"

"She couldn't." Elizabeth interrupts. "There's something you should know about your mother Joss."

"You knew?"

"I only recently found out that she was your mother. But I knew Tia Dalma personally for many years. She...well she is an extraordinary person."

"Is. You said she is. My mother is still alive?!" I demand.

"In a way." Marik says cryptically.

"Please just tell me already! Who is my mother?!"

"She is Calypso, goddess of the sea." Marik says grandly when Elizabeth stays silent. I simply look at him a moment, trying to decide whether or not he's telling the truth.

"But...how can a goddess have a child? It's impossible!"

"She took human form for a very long time. After conceiving you she took the human form once more to give birth."

"How did she conceive me?"

"You're father died at sea. The last time I saw him he fell into a massive maelstrom, one created by your mother. I can only guess that his spirit met with your mothers and you were made out of their love." Elizabeth shrugs slightly.

"So you expect me to believe that my mother is a sea goddess, my father was a pirate who died at sea, and mi the magical spawn of the two?"

"Well, your father wasn't really a pirate. He was Davy Jones." Marik interjects. Once again I can only stare dumbly at him.

"Beneath the hatred and rage, Davy Jones was a good man once. And Calypso couldn't give him up, even in death." Elizabeth smiles.

"Okay, let's pretend I believe you. Just for a second though. Why are you here now Marik?" I ask suspiciously. He looks at Elizabeth, who nods encouragingly.

"The time has come for you to join your mother. Elizabeth sails to the End of the Earth to find her husband, who took Davy Jones' place when he died. But we sail there to meet with Calypso and Davy Jones. You must take a man for your husband and assume the powers waiting for you." Marik declares, taking my hand.

"This is all too much. I mean, how come I was never told about this earlier?" I demand. I absently reach into my pocket to clutch the crab shaped locket. Then an idea strikes me. I pull out the locket and shove it into Marik's hands. "If it's true, what you're saying, you'll know where this came from!" I say brilliantly.

"Of course I do. It was your mothers. Your father had one just like it. Tia Dalma, after giving birth to you and before reassuming her role as Calypso, made sure you would be watched after. She gave me the one belonging to your father, and I've been able to watch over you all these years by keeping his locket as close to me as you've kept Tia Dalma's to you." he reaches into his own pocket and pulls out an identical locket. He opens both and the same sad lullaby creeps out of both.

"I still don't quite believe it. You're my age. How could you have been looking over me all these years?"

"I am many things Joss. Most of which are not seen by the naked eye." he replies, placing the locket back into my hands.

"I know this may all seem crazy right now Joss. But do you remember earlier when you pointed right to the map and told me exactly where to find the gateway? It's a sign. You're mother is waiting for you there. At the very least, you may get some answers. At the most, you could find a family." Elizabeth adds. I can't help but wonder why she's helping me and Marik. But whatever her motives, the kind smile is genuine looking enough. I nod, and put the necklace around my neck, a place it hasn't been in a long time. But now, it feels good having it near my heart. Marik smiles and puts his own locket on.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold on just one second." we all look towards the door and Will, who comes in looking very annoyed. "Joss, you're okay with all that?"

"Will how many times do I have to ask you not to eavesdrop?" Elizabeth says exasperated.

"No, seriously. You're just going to accept that you're the daughter of the sea goddess and her immortal lover? I haven't heard such a messed up story since mum told me about my dad." He states, anger clear in his voice.

"This doesn't concern you kid. Go back to your chores and let the big kids talk." Marik snaps.

"How about I show you how big kids end up with black eyes you little punk!"

"William! Marik! Now that is enough. This isn't about you, it's about Joss. Now I will lock you both in the brig the instant I hear that you're causing any trouble! and let me tell you something Will, a brig won't hold Marik for long so you better hope it's not you who starts it. Am I understood?!" she demands. Both boys look down at their feet before mumbling soft okays. I look at Elizabeth, tempted to laugh, but then I also look at my feet. "Now all of you to your cabins. Maybe you'll all be less fussy after a nap." She snaps. I don't need any further encouragement. I get the heck out of the tension filled room, my hand on the crab shaped locket around my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So previously I've only used first person, present tense. But I'm trying to reach out and use the things I'm not as comfortable with. So, sorry about this rather sudden change to third person, past tense but I hope you'll bear with me...**

Elizabeth had Joss stay aboard when they arrived in Tortuga. But she took both Will and Marik so neither one would get into trouble or bother the poor girl. Something Joss silently thank her for. She really needed just a moment to herself. Every since the whole drama between the two overly protective boys, the two had been arguing non stop. And it was all becoming very annoying for Joss. It created quite a headache, which was not helped by the surprise of finding out her mother was a goddess of the ocean.

After wandering the ship for a few minutes, Joss decided to catch up on some sleep. It had been a really long week. She settled into her bed, drawing the scratchy blanket up to her chin and letting the calm rocking of the ship lull her to sleep. A few minutes of her quiet peaceful breathing passed and a light chuckle emanated through the cabin.

"Oh what a sweet angel." The God who stepped from the shadows looked at the sleeping girl with interest. He'd been waiting for Marik to lead him to the girl, however unintentionally on the boys part. He just had to be patient. And patience rewarded him with this girl. This sleeping beauty. He smirked and touched his warm fingers to her cheek. He'd waited so long, but now his wait was over. He would finally have revenge for what Calypso did to him.

He picked the small girl up, remarking at how little she was for a demigod. She seemed like a child. No older than a toddler. But if she was anything like her mother, than he couldn't take chances. With a wave of his wrist a portal opened to a desert land, someplace Calypso wouldn't be able to get him, or her daughter. On the other side of the temple a boy Marik's age stood waiting for his master to return. He scurried forward to take the kid that the man brought back.

"Master Noah." the boy said obediently as he took the girl into his arms. "This is Calypso's kid?" he asked incredulously, also noting how tiny she was.

"She is. Take her to her new chambers. And John," the boy looked from the sleeping girl to the intimidating man he served. "She is not to be disturbed." He warned. John swallowed hard and nodded. He hurried off with the girl and nodded to a guard he passed to follow. The guard opened the embellished door to the room they had prepared for the arrival of the demigoddess. John placed the girl in the bed and carefully tucked the blanket over her. It was odd, but he already felt protective of the little thing. Though he was sure she was older than she looked, he still liked how innocent she appeared.

"Master John?" The guard noticed the way the boy looked at her with interest. John looked reluctantly from the girl to the smirking guard. "Master Noah is waiting."

"Of course. No one gets in." John instructed and left proudly. He found his master in the study, apparently locked in deep thought. "She's still asleep."

"Good." John stood by awkwardly allowing Noah to think. But finally he had to say something.

"Sir you're not going to hurt her are you? To get back at Calypso?" Noah looked at John with a fierce anger in his eyes. It made John flinch.

"I never intended to harm the child. Besides the best way to get back at my old rival is not to kill her daughter, but to keep her as my own. It should be easy to get her on our side. Calypso has never been in any contact with her daughter, leaving her to flee from orphanages and merchants." Both John and Noah narrowed their eyes just thinking about the conditions Calypso left Joss in.

"Do you think your son will come for her?"

"I'm anticipating as much. Marik has always been a sucker for the mystical ones such as little Joss. Still, I'm having a hard time seeing her as mystical and not just a little girl." Noah said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. John too was having trouble picturing her as Calypso's daughter when she appeared so innocent and little.

"I'll be in my quarters master." John said awkwardly and left Noah alone.

BACK WITH THE OTHERS...

Marik was pacing Joss' room as Elizabeth searched around for clues. He was fairly certain of who took the girl, but he allowed Elizabeth a little peace of mind. She had to be doing something or she would feel like she was working contrary.

"I checked the ship again mum and again she's not there." Will returned from his scan with an annoyed anger on his voice. When they had returned from their shopping to find Joss' room empty, they all assumed she was off causing mayhem somewhere in the ship. But after several searches all over the vessel with no results, they were getting panicked. Joss wouldn't have just wandered off, they were sure. But who would want to take her?

"I'm telling you it was my dad." Marik had tried to tell them how his father had always hated Calypso but they were all so sure they could find her that they didn't listen. Now it appeared their options were growing smaller.

"Because he hated her mom?"

"Yes. Calypso is the Goddess of the Sea, my dad is the God of the Land. She had a daughter my dad had me, and Joss and I were always supposed to be together. But Calypso offered me a place in her family so I abandoned dad and he got super pissed about it." He couldn't help but roll his eyes. His father had always been a little whiny drama king. Seriously this was ridiculous. Will apparently agreed as he muttered some less than flattering words under his breath at the "God of Land".

"How are we supposed to find the god of land?" Elizabeth interjected.

"I can find him. But I'll need help to get in and get Joss back." The words had hardly left his mouth when Will perked up.

"I'll go with you." Both Marik and Elizabeth looked at the boy.

"I was thinking more along the line of the Sea Goddess that gave birth to her...but hey you can do the heavy lifting I guess." Marik shrugged, pulling out his locket and leaving the mother and son to discuss his recent volunteerism.

"Will I know you think you've seen a lot, what with having the acting Davy Jones as your father...but this is serious stuff honey. Are you sure you want to mess with it?" Elizabeth asked, putting her hand on Will's shoulder. He looked at his mother with a cold determination in his eyes.

"Dad would do it for you. And I will do it for Joss." He vowed. She gave him a half a smile and sighed slightly.

"Just...try not to fight with Marik to much. And don't get hurt. Please." She hugged her son just as Marik returned looking immensely satisfied with himself.

"They didn't even try to shield the connection. Come on mommas boy." He nodded to Will, who muttered a little under his breath. Elizabeth could just barely hear his complaint about the stupid son of the most worthless god in existence. Elizabeth followed them to the deck where Marik chanted some weird spell that sounded like something Tia Dalma would say. Sure enough the clouds went dark and a wind rushed up, forming a circle around Will and Marik. The clouds turned to mist, sweeping along with the wind to surround the boys. When the mist cleared the boys were gone. Elizabeth lingered a while on deck, looking at the spot her son disappeared from.

"Bring her home Will. And come back safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Joss blinked wearily as she started to wake up. She had never slept so deeply in her life! It was weird for her to be so tired. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, completely oblivious to the change in scene around her. But eventually once she was more awake she started looking around. Fear crept into her heart as she stared at the room that was vastly different than the one she fell asleep in! It was far more elaborate and fancy. But it was also dry, utterly devoid of water, or any moisture!

"H-hello?" She was amazed at how little her voice sounded. Like a little kid. Her hand immediately went to her locket, and she was relieved to find it still there beneath her shirt. But it only calmed her a bit, and she was still pretty panicked. She stood on shaky legs and went to pull open the door to the room, only to find it was locked. She pulled harder but to no avail. She crept to the window to see if it would open, only for her heart to plummet to her toes.

The view outside the window was completely barren! There was nothing but golden waves of sand as far as she could see! She was in some sort of large castle in the middle of an empty desert! Worst of all, the window too refused to open. She was starting to get really scared. What was going on?

"You're awake." She turned in surprise, her heart jumping to her throat. There was a boy the same age as Will and Marik standing in the previously locked door. He smiled friendly at her and came all the way in, closing the door behind him. Joss found herself backed all the way against the wall. She wasn't sure whether or not this guy was really as friendly as he looked, or why she was here with him. "My name is John." He said with another warm smile. Joss still looked unsure but she figured it couldn't hurt.

"I'm Joss." She whispered.

"I know. You're the daughter of Calypso." He sat at a small table that Joss hadn't noticed before. It had some delicious looking food on it, and Joss felt her stomach rumbling as she looked. She hesitantly sat across from him, looking at the food longingly. "It's for you, if you're hungry." He finally explained. Instantly she was eating. He watcher curiously for a few minutes before Joss realized what a pig she was making of herself.

"Um...what exactly am I doing here? And where is here?" She managed to ask. John seemed to think very carefully about his words before shrugging.

"You'd have to ask Noah about that. He's the God of Land, and your moms "rival", so to speak. He was the one who brought you here. He'll probably be in to talk to you before much longer. I'm really only here to keep you company." She nodded, taking it in. "As for where you are, this is the Castle of Flames. Created by the earth herself as a gift to her son, Noah." John continued when Joss was quiet. This however caught her attention.

"That's so cool! Is it really made of flames or is that just a title?" John couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. He had not expected her to be so cool with this. But he supposed after the bubble bursting over Calypso not too long ago, this couldn't be too big a shocker.

"Part of it is flames, but no one other than Noah and his son can walk there. You certainly would not be able to stand it, being daughter of the Sea Goddess." Again he smiled at the frown the girl wore. She couldn't be a teenager! She looked so much like a child.

"Noah's son...could he be near water?" John nodded. "Well that's not fair! They can be near water but I can't be by fire!" John full out laughed now. It surprised Joss, who tilted her head to the side slightly.

"You're so different from any girl I've ever met." She blushed a deep red at his explanation. While she had heard such sentiments before, hearing it from John just seemed so personal. "I meant no offense." He said quickly when Joss looked down at her hands. She gave a small chuckle at how flustered he sounded and peeked up at him through her hair. It made John's heart nearly explode, that look she gave him.

"I believe you. But I am a demigoddess after all." She pointed out, gently picking a few grapes off of their vine. She was still quite hungry, but wanted to appear somewhat civilized. Not that the thought had ever occurred to her before. She was a fearless, reckless, brutal girl. Just like the sea. Yet something about John and this place made her feel small and powerless and like she needed to make a good impression. Perhaps it was the stark distance from the sea that sapped her bravery and reckless abandon.

"It is more than that. I know quite a few demigods and demigoddesses. You are unlike any." Another blush lit her cheeks, but she tried to hide it by "accidentally" spilling her water. Both of them jumped up as the clear liquid spread across the small table.

"I'm so sorry!" Joss exclaimed, and John got the impression she said that phrase all too often. Neither of them noticed the door to her room open as both were too caught up in controlling the spill. Noah watched his apprentice and new charge with interest. From the way John was naturally hovering around her, and the blush on Joss' cheeks, he could only guess the two of them were getting along. It brought a small smile to his lips.

This was going better than according to plan. How best to keep Joss here than with young love? Obviously she cared about John more than Marik and that poor excuse for a boy that was also aboard the ship, otherwise she'd be demanding to see them. So far not a word concerning her friends had come up, and he'd listened to the entire short conversation. This was too good.

OOOOO

Marik motioned for Will to follow him closely as they skimmed through the halls. So far they hadn't met any resistance yet. But Marik was acting as though they were trying to rob the Pope's house or something. Will couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Marik stopped suddenly, Will accidentally running into him. Marik sent him a glare, but then returned to looking in a mirror that spied around the corner. Will tried to look too but only caught a glimpse of what Marik saw.

The back of his father's signature suit standing in an embellished doorway. There were two guards on either side of the hallway, but his father was simply standing. He didn't even appear to be talking to someone. Marik stowed the mirror and put his head against the wall, trying to think. It was supremely possible Joss was within that room. What would his father want with her? Other than to get back at Calypso...

He didn't understand exactly why his father was so upset that Marik took over Calypso's business. After all, it wasn't like Noah had big plans for Marik. He mostly ignored his son, in favor of that boy, John. Marik cringed noticeably just thinking about John. That boy had been nothing but trouble for Marik.

"What did you see?" Will whispered urgently. Marik muttered something and looked at Will.

"My father. And two armed guards. I think it's safe to assume that's the room Joss is in." Will instantly went to walk past Marik, but the demigod had a harsh grip on Will. "You'll do nothing to help Joss by giving away our position and ruining the plan." He muttered angrily through his teeth. Will wanted to tell Marik just what he could do with his plan, but only glared at the demigod and settled back against the wall.

"And what exactly does sitting around waiting help with?" He murmured beneath his breath. Marik rolled his eyes but kept his reply to himself. He knew more about this whole situation than Will could ever learn. Still, the arrogance the boy emitted was nearly identical to his pride. Marik wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand Will. Based off his present mood, not for much longer.

OOOOO

It took Joss a full two minutes before she realized there was another presence in her "room". She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the haunting face in the doorway. John too was surprised by the appearance.

"Master Noah." John said meekly before bowing at the waist. Joss went to do the same thing but a deep chuckle caught her attention. Noah was smiling at her, kindly. Almost fatherly! She didn't quite know what to make of it so she just stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something. But between the three of them, it seemed only Noah would have something to say so really she was waiting on him. Noah finally broke his quiet, realizing how uncomfortable Joss was with the quiet.

"I am Noah, God of the Land. I understand you probably have questions for me Joss." His voice, while kind, was so strong and overwhelming. It made Joss feel even more like a little kid.

"Uh, only one actually. Why am I here?" She tried to be as kind in asking as she could, but her curiosity was growing every second. However she didn't wish to appear ungrateful for the beautiful room or the delicious food. Noah nodded thoughtfully, apparently in deep consideration of the question.

"I have watched for quite some time as Calypso has ignored you and allowed you to go hungry and be abused. It dearly hurt me to think she was treating you so poorly, especially when I would give anything for a daughter to take care of. When I heard Marik was taking you back to your unrepentant excuse of a mother, I decided it was time to intervene and I brought you here. I want to make up for both my inadequate raising of my son and the terrible childhood you had. I wan to give you everything a princess such as yourself deserves. All I ask is you stay willingly and accept this kindness."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello to the two people who might read this! I'm trying to finish this off so I can work on some other things. So I'm sorry if the ending is a little rushed or Mary-Sue or anything bad. But if you're completely and justifiably unsatisfied with it, let me know through PM or review and maybe I'll rewrite it. I'd appreciate ideas if you are going to complain. Something that would give me an idea other than my own crappy ones to work with. But if you like this ending, I love you._

OOOOO

Joss wasn't sure what to think of Noah's offer. It sounded great, but how could she be sure he wasn't just saying what she wanted to hear? And what about Marik and Will, what would they think of her accepting something so different than what they'd been planning not half a day ago? Not 13 hours ago she was dead set on going to the edge of the world and meeting her goddess mother. Now, this man wanted her to forget that and be his daughter. Which was kinda a weird thing in and of itself. Still, she'd never had a family or a dad. And between John and Noah she was sure she could finally get one.

"I...I..." She didn't know what to say, but they were both looking at her expectantly. She wanted to ask them to stop looking at her, but she didn't want to sound rude. She didn't talk well under pressure but these two seemed dead set on making her. Finally Noah sighed.

"Of course, I expect you are still quite confused. Why don't you change into something more suitable and join us out in the gardens." He invited. The poor torn girl smiled, happy that the conversation might be postponed. The two men left and she walked to the only other door in the room, the one that held more clothes than she'd ever seen! She took note of how warm it was as she started looking. Eventually she found some short shorts and a tank top. She realized how scandalous the attire would be if anyone in modern society saw her. But these were gods and demigods she was dealing with. She was sure some skin wouldn't be gasped about. She tied her hair back and pulled on some sandals.

"Joss." She jumped nearly a foot at the voice. It wasn't Noah, nor John. She spun around quickly, coming face to face with Will and Marik. They looked at her with confused eyes. Neither could believe what they were seeing exactly. Especially Will, a blush on his cheeks at the scanty clothes she was wearing. Joss just stared at the pair, all decked out with swords and guns. And it may just be her imagination, but she could swear Marik's swords had fresh blood on them. He saw her attention drawn to the evidence of his killings and hid the swords behind his back.

"What...how did you guys get here?" She asked, stepping towards them hesitantly. Marik looked her over again, content that she was fine, before grabbing her arm and pulling Will close too. He chanted a spell, but nothing happened. Will looked at him, waiting for the same teleportation as earlier to occur. And Joss was looking at him like he was crazy. He chanted the spell again, with more conviction. But again nothing happened. A dark chuckle came from the door, followed by his father walking into the door. Marik shoved Joss towards Will and pulled his sword from its holster. He would not let his father win this.

"Oh Marik, you're so grown up. It's been what...fifty years now? Give or take of course. You've matured quite a bit haven't you." He used his best patronizing voice. Marik was about to say something when John too entered the room. He looked like he was going to be sick from the dead men at the door, but then any evidence of weakness left his face as he saw Marik and Will. "Interesting thing, spells. They're usually ineffective against charms." Marik looked around quickly before his eyes spied a strange circular charm hanging from the chandelier in the room. His father was practicing magic now? That had always been Calypso's forte. His father was more for brute strength and overwhelming his enemy.

"You don't know what you're doing Noah." Marik finally spoke. His eyes kept glancing between his father and the apprentice Noah was so fond of. But John's eyes never left Joss. The girl herself looked like she was in a state of shock. She was so uncomfortable, it was like a tangible presence in the room. But, she may have just been projecting her feeling. Marik knew she could, but she probably didn't know she could.

"I think I know exactly what I'm doing. You see, I'm tired of always coming out in second place. Always falling short compared to that witch, Calypso. But, I admit I'm curious. Why Marik? Why, when I offered you so much, including my legacy and my respect, did you chose Calypso?" He was genuinely curious, Marik knew. He was upset because in his eyes, Marik had betrayed him. He had chosen the Sea Goddess over his birthright as demi-god of the land. Marik briefly glanced at Joss. She still looked utterly shocked. She looked afraid and timid and lost. She never asked for any of this. All she wanted was someone to care for her. She wanted a home that she didn't have to escape from or hide in. And suddenly she was in the middle of the biggest family feud known in all of history.

"Noah you need to think about what you're doing. You said so yourself, you always come in second place when it comes to Calypso. You think that by taking her daughter, you'll somehow even the score. But she won't see it that way. Everything you love, everything you hold dear, your palace, your apprentice, your power...she'll take it away. You know she will." Noah's eyes narrowed at his son. He knew everything Marik said was true, but that didn't mean he liked hearing it. In fact it only made him angrier.

Joss cringed at the overwhelming feeling of hate she suddenly felt. It wasn't her emotion! Why on earth was she suddenly filled with anger and detest? She looked at Marik and Noah, fear and question in her eyes. Suddenly she felt concern. That wasn't her feeling either. She felt so many things it was overwhelming. First her head started to spin. Then her eyes starting watering. She was weeping as she passed out, being caught by Will. John in concern stepped forward, but Marik held up his sword.

"Take one more step boy." He threatened.

"Is she okay?" John asked, his voice holding only concern for Joss. If he even heard Marik over the pounding of his heart as he saw the unconscious girl, he didn't hind at it. Will was trying to assess just that. The little girl he was starting to see as a sister had just completely randomly passed out. He didn't really know what to do, so he laid her on the bed in the room and checked to see if she was breathing. When he was content that she was alive he gently checked her head, only to see she was completely fine. Not even a dent.

All the while Marik and Noah stared at each other. Marik with detest and anger, and Noah with honest questioning and hurt in his. Plus anger that boiled beneath it. John couldn't stop nervously inching towards Joss, only to shrink back as Marik twitched his sword. He wanted to help. He wanted to make sure she was okay. To hold her and kiss her forehead and sing to her and laugh with her. He didn't understand it. But he wanted it all.

"You know as well as I do where this situation will lead to if you don't let us leave. Calypso is not forgiving, but if you let us go, we may persuade her to leave you be." Marik hissed at his father. Noah's eyes flickered quickly between his son and Calypso's daughter. In such a short time, he'd grown attached to her. To the nervous way she looked around and the blush that lit her cheeks when John had smiled at her. She was so sweet and completely open. She was the perfect daughter, and Calypso had left her all on her own for so long. It wasn't fair, especially considering how his own son had abandoned him for that witch.

"I...I just wanted a child of my own. You rejected me...and all I offered you. I didn't deserve it. I loved you Marik. Any you turned your back on me." there was silence in the room. A very uncomfortable silence. But then, the charm turned to dust. "Go then. Leave just like you left then. John, you go with them. I'm done. I'm alone. I'll always be alone." Marik was shocked! His father was conceding? Even giving up on John? Why did he suddenly feel so guilty.

"I think she's coming too!" Will said excitedly. Noah glanced one more time at the girl and with heavy eyes turned and left the room. John just stood there, not sure what to do. He's never disobeyed his master, and now his master was telling him to leave. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay here with Noah and Joss. Still, it looked like Joss was leaving. And he would go anywhere to follow her.

"Marik?" He asked, anxiety shaking his voice. The demi-god looked at his father's apprentice with obvious dislike, but he knew he couldn't just leave John here. Not now that he'd caused Noah to ditch the kid. So he muttered some low life curse before putting his sword away and stalking over to Will and Joss.

"Let's go." He ordered both the boys. Will obediently picked up the still mostly unconscious girl. The moment they were all together, he said the spell and this time it worked.

OOOOO

Joss looked out at the stretch of white ahead of her. It had been two weeks now since the episode with Noah. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened, after all she had passed out. But when she came too, she was back on the ship with Captain Turner sitting next to her reading something. And Will was polishing a pistol. Later Marik and John had come in to see her, after Marik got done setting down rules for John. Now that the boy would be hanging around, he had to behave exactly as Marik wanted. But he was apparently enthusiastic about it, as long as he was around Joss.

That too made her head spin. Why so many people were liking being around her, she had no idea. Marik had tried to explain it to her, but that had just made her head spin more. Something about when demigods and demigoddesses come of age, they emit some sort of inviting pulse of energy that draws people in or something. All she'd gotten from it was that she was a magnet for positive energy, as well as an empath. Marik had tried to explain that too.

Apparently she could feel the emotions of others, as well as project her emotions onto others. She believed this, as Marik and Will had both started complaining of confusion and headaches a few minutes later. She was not only coming of age as a demigoddess, but as a powerful sorceress like her mother as well. She was supposedly going to be discovering a lot of new interesting powers about herself soon.

But despite all this change and weird stuff, she couldn't help but be worried about something else. Someone else. Marik hadn't told her what happened to Noah. Nor had Will or John. But she worried. She had felt something from him before she passed out. A deep undying hurt. He was incredibly sad and alone and it made her heart ache just to remember it.

"Cut it out, that hurts!" Will snapped from where he was sitting on the deck. They were all on deck, watching the frozen wasteland get closer and closer. She looked over her shoulder at the three boys and woman Captain with a sad smile.

"Sorry." Was all she said before looking back out. She couldn't be sure about anything. What happened to Noah. What was going to happen to him. Nor what would become of John now that he was on Team Calypso. Especially, she was unsure of her own fate. They got closer and closer every moment to the end of the earth. Where Calypso and Davy Jones would be waiting for her and Marik and John. And where Will's father would be waiting to accept Will as his second mate, after the elder, elder William Turner. There were going to be a lot of Williams on the_ Flying Dutchman_.

At first Elizabeth had protested letting Will join the crew of the Dutchman. But Will knew what he wanted and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers. So Elizabeth consented. They all had something they were looking to find at the end of the earth. Joss wanted a family. Marik wanted to make sure that happened. John wanted to be a part of Joss' family. And Will and Elizabeth were looking to reunite their little one. But no one was sure who the anxiety they were all feeling was from. Maybe it was Joss projecting. Or maybe Joss sensed it on someone else, internalized it, and then projected it. In that case, it could be any of them. But more than likely, it was each their own special anxiety. Fear of the unknown that was haunting them. The unknown here being the future. And what it held.

Joss gasped as a large cave appeared quite suddenly in a iceberg of blue ice. It was huge and majestic and inside waited two ships. The five of them all stood together, the four of them behind Joss who was at the very tip of the stern. What they were all waiting for was finally happening. The future was going to unravel itself. All it took was a jaunt to the end of the earth.

END.


End file.
